Final Fantasy XIII upgrades
Most weapons and accessories in Final Fantasy XIII are capable of having their levels increased with components. Once the maximum level (indicated with a star as opposed to the item level appearing in the menu next to the item) has been reached many are upgradable to another weapon or accessory altogether with catylist minerals. The ability to upgrade is given early in the game and accomplished at save points. Adamantite Accessory Upgrades *Diamond Bangle → Adaman Bangle *General's Belt → Champion's Belt *Witch's Bracelet → Magus's Bracelet Weapon Upgrades *Axis Blade → Enkindler *Umbra → Solaris *Healer's Staff → Physician's Staff Cobaltite Accessory Upgrades *Tungsten Bangle → Titanium Bangle *Power Wristband → Brawler's Wristband *Magician's Mark → Shaman's Mark *Ember Ring → Blaze Ring *Frost Ring → Icicle Ring *Spark Ring → Fulmen Ring *Frost Ring → Icicle Ring *Aqua Ring → Riptide Ring *Zephyr Ring → Gale Ring *Clay Ring → Siltstone Ring *Aurora Scarf → Nimbletoe Boots *Gold Watch → Champion's Badge Weapon Upgrades *Organyx → Apocalypse *Aldebarans → Sadalmeliks *Tigerclaw → Wyrmfang Dark Matter Accessory Upgrades *Adaman Bangle → Wurtzite Bangle *Power Glove → Kaiser Knuckles *Weirding Glyph → Magical Crest *Royal Armlet → Imperial Armlet *Ribbon → Super Ribbon Weapon Upgrades *Procyons → Betelgeuse Customs Millerite Accessory Upgrades *Iron Bangle → Silver Bangle Weapon Upgrades :''Millerite doesn't upgrade weapons.'' Mnar Stone Accessory Upgrades *Mithril Bangle → Platinum Bangle *Collector's Catalog → Connoisseur's Catalog *Speed Sash → Energy Sash *Fire Charm → Twenty-sided Die *Ice Charm → Twenty-sided Die *Lightning Charm → Twenty-sided Die *Water Charm → Twenty-sided Die *Wind Charm → Twenty-sided Die *Earth Charm → Twenty-sided Die Weapon Upgrades :''Mnar Stone doesn't upgrade weapons.'' Perovskite Accessory Upgrades Titanium Bangle → Gold Bangle Metal Armband → Ceramic Armband Serenity Sachet → Safeguard Sachet Giant's Glove → Warlord's Glove Glass Buckle → Tektite Buckle Glass Orb → Dragonfly Orb Star Pendant → Starfall Pendant Pearl Necklace → Gemstone Necklace Warding Talisman → Hexbane Talisman Pain Dampener → Pain Deflector White Cape → Effulgent Cape Rainbow Anklet → Moonbow Anklet Cherub's Crown → Seraph's Crown Guardian Amulet → Shield Talisman Auric Amulet → Soulfront Talisman Watchman's Amulet → Shrouding Talisman Hero's Amulet → Morale Talisman Saint's Amulet → Blessed Talisman Zealot's Amulet → Battle Talisman Flamebane Brooch → Flameshield Earring Frostbane Brooch → Frostshield Earring Sparkbane Brooch → Sparkshield Earring Aquabane Brooch → Aquashield Earring Hermes Sandals → Sprint Shoes Champion's Badge → Survivalist Catalog Weapon Upgrades Blazefire Saber → Flameberge Edged Carbine → Rainbow Wing Wild Bear → Feral Pride Unsetting Sun → Midnight Sun Binding Rod → Hunter's Rod Pearlwing Staff → Brightwing Staff Rod of Thorns → Orochi Rod Vega 42s → Altairs Denab Duellers → Canopus Amps Pleiades Hi-Powers → Hyades Magnums Bladed Lance → Grave Lance Partisan → Rhomphair Rhodochrosite Accessory Upgrades Silver Bangle → Tungsten Bangle Whistlewind Scarf → Aurora Scarf Scarletite Accessory Upgrades Warrior's Wristband → Power Glove Sorcerer's Mark → Weirding Glyph Tetratic Crown → Tetratic Tiara Weapon Upgrades Lifesaber → Peace Maker Lionheart → Ultima Weapon Paladin → Winged Saint Power Circle → Battle Standard Sacrificial Circle → Indomitus Mistilteinn → Erinye's Cane Spica Defenders → Sirius Sidearms Trapezohedron Upgrades all Tier 2 weapons to Tier 3 weapons. The names of Tier 3 weapons are the same no matter what was upgraded, depending on character: Lightning - Omega Weapon Snow - Save the Queen Vanille - Nirvana Sazh - Total Eclipses Fang - Lance of Kain Hope - Nue Uranintite Accessory Upgrades Gold Bangle → Mithril Bangle Brawler's Wristband → Warrior's Wristband Shaman's Mark → Sorcerer's Mark Blaze Fire Ring → Salamandrine Flame Ring Fulmen Ring → Raijin Ring Icicle Ring → Boreal Ring Riptide Ring → Nereid Steam Ring Siltstone Ring → Galan Ring Gale Ring → Sylphid Ring Black Belt → General's Belt Rune Bracelet → Witch's Bracelet Survivalist Catalog → Collector Catalog Hunter's Friend → Speed Sash Entite Ring → Goddess's Favor Weapon Upgrades Gladius → Helter Skelter Hauteclaire → Durandal Rebel Heart → Warrior's Emblem Feymark → Soul Blazer Belladonna Wand → Marlboro Wand Heavenly Axis → Abraxas Rigels → Polaris Specials Antares Deluxes → Fomalhaut Elites